


Together

by OverlordWaffles



Series: Unspoken [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prayer, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordWaffles/pseuds/OverlordWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of "Unspoken". Castiel reflects on his first time with Dean, and how loving him is an unspoken promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

The first time Castiel fell into Dean, it was bliss. Nearly unbearable. The press of fingers into warm flesh, seeking every expression on the hunters face with his eyes. Even after all this time with Dean, Castiel could still be amazed by his every movement. The flutter of thick lashes over those grassy pools. The flush of human, so very human, blood under his skin, darkening constellations of freckles. Castiel felt his own blood boil with desire, still learning even now how to be human, how to use the vessel he now permanently owned. He tried not to mention it, letting it pass as an unspoken understanding that he might always been a little awkward, a little foreign in his own body. Being with Dean, though, he couldn’t even form words as thoughts. He let his hands slide down taut muscles, into the dips of hips, across soft hairy legs. Fingers curled into the warm muscle of thigh, squeezing to settle his own rapid breathing as it filtered across Dean's engorged flesh. He licked his way across veins and slightly salty skin, tasted pearls upon Dean's belly, and marveled at the dip of his belly button.

Dean's little gasps and shocked breaths betrayed his arousal, his growing pleasure. Instinct drove Castiel as he tasted what had been denied him for so many years. How odd it was, looking back on their time together, to remember their first meeting, their first betrayals, their first lies and hidden truths. How odd to think that whole time they'd both been falling further and further. Sometimes their fall led them to darkness, death, depression...but now. Now they were engulfed in anticipation, passion, love. 

"Cas...C-cas please…" Dean's voice sounded like a prayer even now, after so long of not being able to hear his whispers in his mind. Everytime his name fell from Dean's lips he heard echoes of Dean's prayers. Oh how those prayers had changed over time...once sarcastic, unfaithful; later sorrowful and desperate. Now unspoken. 

Breathing in the familiarity of that name from those lips, Castiel pressed on, pressed in as his lips left silent prayers across Dean's body. Fingers twisting, pressing, exploring. Praying for confidence in his motions, in his choices. Praying he wasn't going too fast, too slow. Praying Dean would never leave him. Fingers curling, caressing and illiciting not so silent mewls as firm muscles wreathed across the sheets. 

"Cas!" 

Retreating, slicking and sliding back in with confidence Castiel used his hands to make Dean come undone. How many different ways his hands always found to touch his hunter, to learn him. Constantly Castiel found himself mesmerized by the nature of touch, so different now than it once had been. The sensations, the tingles, the pain and pleasure of it. Castiel ached with the need to use his hands, to use touch, to reform Dean's trust in him, to strengthen their bond instead of tearing it apart like his hands had done too many times before. Every caress an apology and a promise. 

"Fucking, fuck, fuck." 

Castiel's still marveled at the ease at which he smiled now, surrounded by everything Dean more regularly. 

"Goddamnit, Cas. I need you." 

Finger pressed tighter, harsher with the memory of identical words, and he retreated with a gentle apologetic swirl of his fingers at the shuddering gasp he ripped from Dean's body at the sensation. Preparing himself, he sat up and settled between Dean's spread, straining thighs. Positioning himself he looked up again, one hand on Dean's hip the other on his own need. Green circle shone up at him, slim around dark pupils. Leaning over the man below him, Castiel pressed in slowly, watching every change in Dean's face, gauging it, remembering, cherishing it. 

Bottoming out was nothing like what he'd expected. The firm clench of heat around him pulled a gasp from his lips as he stilled, feeling the pulse of Dean around him. Closing his eyes for a moment he breathed out a shaky breath, words failing him still. How could words ever even begin to encompass such an intimate joining and do it justice?

"Cas…" Soft, lips found his, drawing him back to now, back to the man leaning up, wrapping arms around his neck, legs around his hips, and curling fingers into his unruly hair. "Need you." He said the words again, purposefully. Cas knew, now, what those words meant from Dean. He could never forget. Dean was a many of many words, but few rarely did that hold such meaning as now. 

"I'm here." He whispered back, pressing in to Dean with everything he was, falling into the very heart of Dean with every kiss, every thrust, every moan and gasp. Sweat rolled across heated flesh, made them slippery and slick. Dragging his tongue down a drop on Dean's ribs elicited a startled giggle from the hunter, a small squirm and an embarrassed pout at the realization Cas had found a way to tickle him. Being merciful, Castiel laved his tongue more fuller across the spot, dragging his mouth up in an arc to suck the delicate, yet powerful throat before him. He couldn't stop smiling as Dean reacted with a needy moan, rocking his hips up more enthusiastically as his fingers scrabbled at Cas' back. 

"Dean…" A whispered prayer, a warning, a need. 

"Cas, cas, fuck. CAS!" A final scream of pleasure, nails digging into his skin, heels pressing at his lower back as he thrust once more into the spasming heat of Dean.

"Dean!" An prayer, and exaltation, a promise. 

Bliss. 

Nothing had prepared Castiel for breaking the silence, speaking the unspoken. But loving Dean was worth everything. Never would he regret falling for this man. Never had he been more thankful to his father for given him the privilege to save this righteous man. Even with every mistake, every painful memory. It had led them here at last. Castiel would never again look on love and think it unworthy of his time. Love wasn't something you could just see and understand while watching from the stars. Love was sudden, abrupt, painful. Love was agony, fear, desperation. Love was faith, acceptance, companionship. Love, for Castiel, was named Dean Winchester.


End file.
